Rival Tess
Rival Tess is the second in-game friendly rival in Pokémon Brick Bronze. She has lived on Rosecove Beach before joining the player and Rival Jake on a Pokémon journey. She is a Dragon-type Pokémon specialist. History When Tess was small, her parents vanished on an adventure, not being able to see her grow up. She has lived with her grandfather in the lighthouse on Rosecove Beach since her parents' disappearance, guarding the Blue Orb in the process. 10 years later, Team Eclipse attacks her home for the Blue Orb. Tess was locked inside her house by her grandfather in order to protect her, while the Blue Orb was robbed from her grandfather's hands. After the player arrives to their rescue, she witnessed Eclipse Admin Gabe throwing Blue Orb into the sea, summoning Kyogre accidentally and being blasted off by it. She comes out after everything is over and tells her grandfather that she could have taken care of those Eclipse mens if he let her fight. Eventually her grandfather changes his mind and let her start adventuring along with the player and Rival Jake. After the player acquires Float Badge, Tess proceeds on Route 9 and asks the player and Jake to battle in front of her, then she will fight the winner. She shows her favourite Pokémon to be Dragon-type Pokémon. She notices that Jake battles like everything is on the line, contrary to how Jake claims to be holding back. Later on the player encounters an Absol on Route 10, but is scared off when Tess arrives with Jake. She explains to the player on how Absol is known as "Disaster Pokémon". She also states that she is afraid of bats, proven by how quick she gets through Mt. Cragonos with Jake -- by the time player reaches Cragonos Cliffs, they are already on Cragonos Peak and waiting for the player to catch up. Arriving in Anthian City, she leads Jake and the player to Poké Ball Emporium in the Shopping District, where she meets up with Uncle Gerald for the first time in 10 years and asks him for more information on Team Eclipse. She waits in Poké Ball Emporium along with Jake while the player heads for Anthian Gym in the Battle District. Right after the player acquires Soaring Badge, Team Eclipse raids Anthian City, and Tess is unable to stop Jake from rushing in alone. She is extremely worried and decides to team up with the player to sneak through Anthian Sewers. In Anthian Park, she and the player are confronted by the Eclipse Admins, and ultimately, the Eclipse Boss himself. They are outnumbered by Team Eclipse and cannot rescue Jake, but Tess demands the player to fight Eclipse Boss. The Absol encountered earlier rushes in to help, and Tess immediately noticed the Absolite it is holding. She then gives the player her Key Stone, which is given by her parents before they have gone missing. She then witnessed how the Legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia stabalized the city after it gets blasted, and she is sent back in time along with the player. When everything is over, she stays behind in Poké Ball Emporium with Uncle Gerald. Personality Tess is described by her grandfather to be reckless. She is brave enough to try facing off the Eclipse Admin, only to be forced back into her house by her grandfather. Later on, she shows her boldness by demanding the player and Jake, and challenging the victor out of them. She also reveals her fear of bats, seemingly resulting in how fast she and Jake travels through Mt. Cragonos. Dialogue Rosecove Beach "Grandpa, please let me fight these men. My Pokémon are strong enough! I can do this!" "You don't need to talk to me like I'm a child grandpa, let alone treat me like one. I could have taken care of those men a long time ago if you would've just let me battle them. "Well, if you would just let me go have my own adventures, I wouldn't be so reckless." "Wait, really?" "Grandpa, thank you so much! I will come back when I've seen the world. We can talk about all of my adventures and it will be so much fun! "I will." "Well, I'm ready to leave town when you are. Oh, I see you are collecting gym badges. There is a gym in town, you know. So how about I wait by the gate that leads to Route 9 until you get the badge in Rosecove City?" "Oh look at that, he does talk after all." Rosecove City Battles Route 9 Note: Player must defeat Rival Jake beforehand. T T